The present invention relates to a tape adaptor and, more particularly, to a tape adaptor for changing the characteristics of a continuous array tape to those of a microtiter plate.
Microtiter plates, also known as trays or microplates, generally include an array of wells for sample storage and retrieval or for qualitative and quantitative assays in various biological research and clinical diagnostic procedures. These microtiter plates may or may not conform to the Society of Biomolecular Sciences published microplate standards. There is a considerable quantity of equipment or instruments in the industry that utilize microtiter plates. Another manner of containing reagents and samples is a continuous array tape. However, the continuous array tape can not be directly handled by the existing equipment or instruments for microtiter plates.
Thus, a need exists for making a continuous array tape to have characteristics of a microtiter plate that can be utilized on existing equipment or instruments for microtiter plates and that conforms to the Society of Biomolecular Sciences published microplate standards.